


Kiss the Bride

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Archenland, Children, Cute, Gen, Golden Age (Narnia), Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corin proposes to Susan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameHardy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameHardy/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for [madamehardy](http://madamehardy.tumblr.com) in response to the prompt: _Susan Pevensie as Queen of Narnia, coping with marriage proposals_.

"Corin, I'm honored that you like me so well you wish us to spend our lives together," Susan said, kneeling on the stone steps of Anvard so her face was level with that of the little prince. Behind her back, she closed the fingers of her left hand and twisted her wrist, as if snapping a thread. _Be silent_ , the gesture said, and _I will take care of this_. The murmur of laughter and the rustle of clothes stilled into silence as her retinue and the gathered members of Lune's court made her and Corin the center of an impromptu tableau.

"So you'll be my wife?" Corin asked, his face still flushed with excitement and sticky with the residue of raspberry jam.

Susan bit her lip and did her best to look woeful. "Alas!" she said. "There are two problems. First, you are far too young to think of marriage."

"But what if--"

"You are far too young," Susan repeated. "As am I, though less so than you. Second, I think there is a secret about weddings and what comes after that no one has yet thought to tell you."

Corin scowled in fierce indignation. "What? That's not fair. Tell me!"

Susan leaned in close, placed her right hand on his shoulder, and stage-whispered in his ear: "I am sorry to tell you this terrible thing, since you have been such a good friend to me all your life. If we get married, you will have to kiss me on the mouth."

Corin jerked away and made a face as if he'd just bitten into a rotten apple.

Susan very carefully didn't laugh at him. Lune's pointed cough from behind her ensured that nobody else did either, at least not aloud. "There, you see?" she said. "'Twould never do, to break a friendship strong as ours with such unpleasantness as that. Now let us part as friends, and when we meet again next spring, this shall be naught but a memory to make us both smile."

She held out her hand in offer.

Corin hesitated for a moment. "We'll still be friends? And you'll still teach me to shoot next year? And I can still be your knight when I get bigger?"

"My word as Queen," said Susan. Corin placed his small hand against her own, and they shook solemnly in agreement.

(It was, Susan was fond of saying in later years, by far the best outcome to an unwanted proposal that she ever experienced. Corin just wished she'd stop telling the story.)


End file.
